Blind Love
by PrettyANZAFan
Summary: Pre-Slash Connor MacLeod finds true love
1. Default Chapter

*Author: PrettyANZAFan  
  
*Title: Blind Love  
  
*Feedback address: PrettyANZAFan@aol.com  
  
*Rating: PG-15 (Preslash with some m/m kissing... You HAVE been warned.)  
  
*Keywords/Comments: If you read this fic before, my penname was Queen Selene, but that was years ago! Also, ' stands for thought.  
  
*Character listing: CM/Jason (original)  
  
*Short teaser/summary: Connor meets Jason, an Immortal with a disadvantage. He soon realizes that Jason is the one for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Highlander. Just Jason. Highlander belongs to someone who has a lot of money. This is just for fan to fan enjoyment. And to help sharpen my writing skills. That is my only payment.  
  
*****  
  
Blind Love Part 1  
  
*****  
  
Jason wearily walked towards his apartment. He shifted his shoulders slightly to accommodate the added weight of his backpack. It had been a long day. Kanna had had an appointment at the veterinarian and it turned out she was pregnant. 'Finally too! She's seven years old. There's still more than enough time to train the puppies.'   
  
He stopped at the intersection. He hated this part the most. All he needed was for one jackass to pull out and he was part of the pavement. Then he would come to in the middle of town and there would be trouble. He could see it now. A local news station showing up to do a report on a store being robbed and finding him. Immortals everywhere would loathe him. He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.  
  
"Rowl?" Kanna nudged him and he went across the street. Soon, he would be home.   
  
He came to the alley that he used as a shortcut to get to his apartment. A wave of an Immortal Presence washed over him. 'Shit.'   
  
He reached in his coat and pulled out his sword. A shot rang out. He could hear the sound of a soft body hitting the ground. A whimper reached his ears. "Kanna!"   
  
He dropped his sword and moved towards the sound of her cries. Just as he reached for her, a large hand gripped his arm.  
  
"Well, well, well... What have we here?" The voice belonged to a man. By his tone, it was clear what was on his mind. "Aren't you a pretty one? I can make good use of you." He ran his hands over the boy's body. Now Jason really felt sick.   
  
"Stop…" Jason said in a shaky voice. He was terrified. He had met many monsters like him before. Men who wanted him just for sex. He could still remember his father's hands touching him like this. He could still remember how he died that first time. And it still haunted him.  
  
A set of teeth nibbled on his ear. "Enjoying yourself yet?" The man's callused hands moved towards the boy's groin. Jason could feel his shirt being ripped off his body as an erection pushed against his spine. 'Why always me?' He knew it was because he was so vulnerable. But he couldn't help but hope that this torture would end.  
  
Another Presence overcame them. A shadow blocked out the moon.  
  
"Daniel Quinn... I am Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod…" The Highlander held his katana in his clenched hands as he walked into the alley. He was prepared to kill this man. He was notorious for killing pre-Immortals. Just last week he had killed a young woman who never even knew that she was to be Immortal. And that simply could not go unpunished. He was looking to avenge her.  
  
"Isn't that nice." Quinn sneered as he continued to feel Jason up.   
  
Kanna drew herself up to her feet. Her master was in trouble. She lunged at the man with all her strength and bit his leg. "Damn mutt!" He kicked the dog away and turned his concentration back to his victim.   
  
Connor glanced at the dog lying prone on the cold ground. Then he looked at the boy. 'Shit…why doesn't he fight?' The Highlander knew he couldn't raise a finger. If he did, this boy would be history. Then it hit him…   
  
The dog wore a strange looking harness instead of a leash. The boy was looking around, not really seeing him, eyes of silver shining. He was blind! The dog was a Seeing Eye Dog. It made sense now. The boy couldn't see his opponent to be able to fight him fairly.   
  
Connor growled angrily. Leave it to this creep to use the boy's blindness to his advantage. 'I can't let him hurt that boy!' He lifted his sword and charged at him. He was going to walk away from here with a clear conscience if it cost him his arm.   
  
"Hey! Why don't ya pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"Very well…" Quinn tossed the boy aside and started fighting. He may have been big, but Connor was angry. Soon, the Highlander severed Quinn's head.   
  
He wasn't expecting it to be so powerful. Quinn had taken many heads; many of them very old and strong. He could see every sick thing that had been done by this man. Literally hundreds of men, women and children had been used as his sex toys. And that boy would have been next.   
  
The Quickening lasted forever. At least it felt that way. Glass from shattered windows covered the ground and his body ached.  
  
When he was able to stand he looked for the boy. He was curled into a tight ball shivering. He lay in a puddle of muddy water. It had started raining during the light show. The dog was lying beside him still bleeding from the gun wound.  
  
"Hey…You okay?" He knelt by the boy and brushed his damp bangs off his forehead. A pair of beautiful silver eyes stared up towards him. "I'm Connor MacLeod."   
  
Jason was bleeding as well, though it didn't look too bad. But still… 'I can't just leave him here. Home. I'll take him home.'  
  
"J—Jason." A cough erupted from his throat and he collapsed against his chest. "Kanna… is she…" He coughed some more.  
  
Connor couldn't do anything for Jason so he turned his attention to the dog. She gazed up at him with soulful eyes. She knew that her time had come. She would no longer be able to protect her master. The look she gave Connor spoke volumes. 'Care for him. He is so lonely.'  
  
Jason felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard the pained whimpers cease. She was dead. And so were her puppies.  
  
"I'm sorry." Connor rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not… your fault." Jason collapsed against the Highlander's chest, unconscious.   
  
'Great. I didn't even find out where he lives.' He reached into the boy's coat pocket and searched for some I.D. If there was any, it had been lost during the struggle. "Well, Jason…Looks like you're coming home with me tonight."  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter2

*****  
  
Blind Love Part2  
  
*****  
  
After arriving at his house, Connor placed the boy on the couch. Jason was still out. He put a blanket over him and went into the kitchen. No sooner had he made some coffee had Jason awaken.  
  
  
  
With a gasp, the boy came to. He jerked into a sitting position and flailed about. His shirt. It was gone. 'Quinn tore it off.' Wiping his face with his hands he sighed. "MacLeod?"  
  
Smiling at the boy's apparent trust, Connor handed the boy a mug of coffee. He definitely looked better. There were deep circles under his eyes, but other than that he looked fine.   
  
"So, feeling better?" He sat next to his guest. He was so glad that Jason couldn't see how messy his place was. After Brenda had left and he said his good-byes to Rachel a few years back he had returned to the life of a bachelor.   
  
"Yeah. I should go…" He started to reach for the cane in his backpack. He always kept it in reach when Kanna wasn't directly at his side or was incapacitated. Now she was gone. He fought his tears.   
  
"Stay. It's late. You'll never get a cab at this hour." He was confused as to why he suddenly wanted to protect this Immortal. His heart began to pound as he drank in the expression on the fair face.  
  
The silver eyes seemed to be studying him. "Well, I suppose…" Now it was Jason's turn to be puzzled. He didn't even know this man and yet, he felt almost comfortable.  
  
"Great. The bed's big enough and more comfortable than the couch." He thought he saw a look of fear flicker on the boy's face. 'Good going. He was nearly raped and you act like you want to do him right this second.' He winced at the thought of what would had happened had Quinn won.  
  
"Come on. You must be as exhausted as I am." He stood and led him to the bed, faking a loud yawn as he did so. Jason sat on one side and Connor on the other.   
  
"Actually, I am. That Quickening somehow made its way to me." He bent over and removed his boots, feeling the man's eyes on him.  
  
"Really?" Connor also removed his shoes. "That's odd. It probably had something to do with the fact that both of us were so close to it when it happened." He lay down and rubbed his face. "What were you doing out at this hour anyway?"  
  
"My dog needed to go to the vet. Since I'm blind, I can't exactly drive. So I was walking home when I ran into that guy." Jason pulled back the covers and lay beneath them. He shivered slightly. It wasn't cold…  
  
"You live near Virginia Terrace?"  
  
"Yeah. I live about three blocks down." Jason yawned. "I'll go there first thing in the morning. Do you think you could take me?"  
  
"Sure. Right after breakfast."  
  
Connor turned onto his side and examined the boy's face. It was absolutely flawless. The skin was clear and smooth; it was no doubt soft to the touch. And how he longed to touch it… Definitely time to think about something else. "How long have you been blind?"  
  
"My entire life I suppose." Jason sat up and adjusted his pillow. "It was hard my first few years as an Immortal. But my teacher taught me how to use my other senses to fight. It eventually got easier."   
  
He lay back down. "It's not so bad, being blind. Now they have books for me to read, talking computers and talking phone services."  
  
Connor was only half listening. He was too busy wondering what Jason would look like naked, panting beaneath him. He sighed and tried to think of something else. But with this… distraction… right there… what was he to do? Sure, he had been with men before. It was not always a positive experience. But then, it was the same with women. 'Maybe it's because I haven't been with anyone since Brenda.'   
  
It still hurt that she had chosen another man simply because he was mortal. Not that he blamed her. The longer she was with him, the more danger she was in. The Kurgan had merely been the first. That monster had become insane after all the centuries and beheadings. He had done the world a favor by killing him.  
  
But none of this explained this sudden need for Jason, a boy he had just met and barely knew. 'Jason...'  
  
'Damn it. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Why do I suddenly want you?' Jason rolled onto his side and stared at what he assumed was the wall. At least he didn't have to look at that man's face and feel weird. Being blind had some advantages.   
  
Connor reached over and turned the light off. He needed to sleep. Surely what he was feeling was just due to the Quickening. Quinn had been prepared to rape the boy when he caught up to him. That was it. Just excess Quickening energy. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Jason soon followed.  
  
*****  
  
Morning came too soon for the Highlander. He sat up with a groan. The bed was empty save for him. Where had he gone? His question was answered immediately as the bathroom door opened. Jason wore the Highlander's dark green bathrobe and looked like a delicate angel. His short ebony hair was damp from the shower.  
  
He could picture the boy in only a towel begging to be taken… 'Okay MacLeod… Get those perverted images out of your head!' But he couldn't help smiling at the mere thought. Watching the boy towel dry his hair was really turning him on. 'Get a grip. He was nearly raped last night. There's no way that he would want you.'   
  
"Are you hungry?" Time to be a dutiful host.  
  
"Yeah. I have no idea where anything is or else I would have made us breakfast." His guest followed him to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Connor opened the cabinets and pulled out some hot cereal mix. He set a pan of water on the stove to boil and then turned to the refrigerator. He filled a tall glass with milk and handed it to the boy. His fingers brushed against the boy's hand and they both felt the electricity. The boy pulled back nervously.   
  
"Um… I'm going to get dressed." He hurried into the bedroom, nearly running into the doorframe in his haste.  
  
'Great. Now I freaked him out.'  
  
Laying out the clothes he carried in his backpack, Jason quickly got dressed. "I have got to calm down. He's just being nice. It's not like he's interested in me."  
  
"Jason!"  
  
With a squeak the boy replied, "Just a sec!" He zipped his jeans and rushed out.  
  
Breakfast was quick, too quick. After they were finished, Connor loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and grabbed his keys. Jason would be alone tonight. That thought made him remember those eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Unable to bare the thought that he may never see Jason again, Connor's protective streak came out. Duncan had always said he was too soft. Always taking in strays. 'This is different.'  
  
"Um… That's okay. I've stayed home by myself before."  
  
"Still. I don't think you should be alone." He rested his large hand on the slender shoulder. "How about it?"  
  
Hesitating slightly, Jason gave in. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
As Connor drove towards Jason's he couldn't help but smile. Until they got to the apartment building. It looked as if it were going to fall over; it was so old. 'He lives here? No way he's staying alone.' He reached out and helped Jason from the car. They took the stairs up to his floor.  
  
Jason unlocked the door and moved in. He fell onto the old couch and leaned back. "Sure you wanna stay?"  
  
Closing the door behind him the Highlander sighed. "Yes. I'm not leaving."  
  
He moved to sit next to him. Without thinking he raised his hand and gently stroked the pale neck. "You're beautiful."  
  
A blush made its way up Jason's face. "Connor, I think…" He tried to hide his fear.  
  
"It's okay." Connor placed Jason's head on his shoulder. "I won't hurt you."   
  
Suddenly feeling safe in Connor's arms, Jason closed his eyes and began to drift asleep. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
'No. Thank you.'  
  
Connor reached over and turned off the light. They slept in each others arms.   
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter3Conclusion

*****  
  
Blind Love Part 3  
  
*****  
  
Connor woke slowly, feeling as if he had just come out of a bad dream and was free from the darkness. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he watched Jason go about his work. The scent of coffee reached him as well as other delicious smells. Stretching his arms above his head he rose and walked into the tiny kitchen. The smaller Immortal raised his face and smiled. He handed a mug to the Highlander and turned back to the stove.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you were never going to wake up," Jason said in a lighthearted tone. He lifted his own cup to his lips and took a sip of coffee. When he had awakened, he had been worried that the Highlander would be angry at him. But the man had been sleeping peacefully against him, his strong arm draped across his much smaller frame. He set the frying pan down on the counter and reached into the cabinet for two plates. Carefully he scraped the eggs out of the pan and then he turned to the refridgerator, completely oblivious to the fact that his normal, mudane activities had the other man enthralled.   
  
"I slept pretty good, considering that we slept on the couch," Connor replied and then he sipped his drink. "So, any plans for today?"  
  
The younger man looked up in surprise. "Uh..." He recalled the previous night's events, the events that had led him to welcome this strange man into his home, into his life. He remembered losing Kanna, his only companion and he frowned. "I have to contact social services to see about getting a new dog." It was a tedious task, it might take months for him to find a dog that he trusted enough.   
  
Connor watched the different expressions as they crossed the boy's face. "How about we spend the day together?"  
  
"Ok." That was infinately better than being alone.  
  
They ate in relative silence.  
  
*****  
  
'What is wrong with me?' Jason sighed as he sat in the car awaiting his companion's return from the bookshop. He couldn't understand why he was letting this man drag him into his life. It had been a week since they had met. It had been so long since he had felt a connection with anyone, especially an Immortal. And the fact that everytime Connor breathed set him on fire didn't help. 'What could someone like him see in someone like me? I may as well forget about being anything but friends. Oh sure, he said that I'm beautiful, but that was just the Quickening.'  
  
"Sorry I took so long," Connor apologized as he climbed back into the car. "That guy kept trying to sell me the whole store!" He set his purchases in the back seat and started the car. "Anywhere else you want to go or do you just want to get lunch?"  
  
"How about lunch?" He was getting pretty hungry. "Then I need to see if social services called."  
  
"All right, lunch."   
  
Connor drove them to his place and they started lunch. While he prepared the steaks, Jason worked on the salad. Although he knew Jason knew what he was doing, he still couldn't help but worry as he started slicing carrots. He kept his eyes riveted on the slender hands as they worked rapidly. 'Idiot, he's survived for over 200 years. Don't worry so much.' He finally allowed his thoughts to drift. Images of he and Jason together filled his mind, each thought becoming more erotic than the last. 'Not good, MacLeod! Not with him so close.' He closed his eyes in an effort to get the boy out of his head. He certainly was not expecting to feel the warm fingers pressing lightly against his hand. His breathing turned ragged.  
  
"Connor?"   
  
The Highlander couldn't help it. He grasped Jason's shoulder's and pulled him close, kissing him. He ran his tongue over those soft lips that he had been admiring all week long. The he pushed it into the warm mouth and tasted the flavor that was purely Jason and he reveled in it. Then suddenly he tasted salt. Pulling back and opening his eyes, he looked down at the tear stained face. "Jason?" What had he done to make him cry? And the with a shock, he realized that what he felt, Jason didn't. What he needed, what he wanted, what he craved Jason didn't. "Jason..."  
  
Jason pulled free of his grasp and turned away. He began to put on his jacket when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Connor, don't..." A finger over his lips silenced him. He raised his face towards what he figured was Connor's face. He tried to blink away the tears. But he just hadn't expected this.  
  
"I'm sorry." Connor swallowed hard. "I didn't realize that what I feel is purely one sided. I didn't mean to hurt you or frighten you. I am so sorry."  
  
Jason was silent for a moment more. Then, he asked, "Are you looking for a casual fling? Or do you intend to be there, by my side?" He couldn't believe that he was asking this. But he had to know. Too many times he had given his heart away only to have it stepped on.  
  
"From the moment we met," Connor said, caressing his face. "I felt something in me start to fill. A void that had been there for my entire life was suddenly gone. I don't want it to come back." He paused for a heartbeat. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
Jason was silent as he took all of it in, absorbing what he had just heard. Just when Connor began to lose hope, he spoke. "Then you have to know everything. You have to know how I died and why I don't why I don't want you to touch me intimately."  
  
He took a deep breath before he continued. "My father used to rape me. He started it when I was 12. My mother had died from a lingering illness and it destroyed him. If I had been a girl, I know he would have done the same. I found myself a prisoner to his whims. I couldn't tell anyone, I was so scared of what he would do. For years he made me sleep in his bed, night after night. On my ninteenth birthday, he tied me to the bed and had his way with me. Only this time he became more violent. The last I remembered was hittimg my head and feeling my neck break. When I came to, an Immortal was there. She said she felt me and heard me scream so she came to help. She had killed my father and taken me away so I could heal safely. She taught me how to use my other senses to fight. She taught me how to survive. I left her a few years later after taking my first head. But even though I could fight, I was still vulnerable. I lost track of how many men forced me into their beds. I still can't bear being touched..."  
  
He stopped, realizing that the entire time he had talked, Connor had moved closer and was lightly stroking the back of his neck. "Connor?"  
  
"I won't hurt you...." He was furious at the way Jason's Immortal life has begun. He wanted to soothe his fears and remove his pain. "Trust me..." He slowly moved his fingers in little circles on Jason's smooth neck, and then around to his back. Jason closed his eyes as he felt the other man move even closer. Connor lightly nuzzled the skin just behind Jason's left ear and couldn't help but smile as the boy's breath quicken. His whole world, his entire exsistence suddenly revolved around Jason. Reluctantly he pulled back and out some distance between them.  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
Starlted from his thoughts, all Jason could think of was, "Huh?"  
  
"A ride back to your place?" Connor really didn't want to let him go, but he knew if he pushed him that he would lose him. But perhaps if he let him alone, maybe he would choose to come to Connor on hi own.  
  
"I... don't understand...."  
  
"You wanted to leave right? Well, I'll give you a ride." He laced his fingers through Jason's. "Just promise me that you'll think about what I said. We can take things as slow as you like. Or we can just be friends. But I don't want to go through my life without you in it."  
  
Jason felt his emotional walls crack, but he wasn't afraid. Not anymore. Biting his lip, he turned his eyes away. 'I wish I could see him. I want to see him.' "How could he love someone who can't even see him?"  
  
"Because you can feel me."  
  
Jason's hand flew to his mouth as he realized that his last thought had been voiced aloud. "Connor..."  
  
"I'm not asking you to love me. Just be with me. Let's see where it leads. I love you..."  
  
Jason felt his heart skip a beat as he suddenly understood. "I love you too." As he said it, he realized that it was true. He had fallen in love with Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. And he was happy. "I love you too!" He felt Connor's strong arms wrap around him and all was right in the world.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks later-  
  
"Paris? You want to go to Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, my clansman, Duncan lives there. I want him to meet you."  
  
"Do you think he'll like me?"  
  
"Oh, I know he will."   
  
Connor smiled and kissed his lover. His Blind Love.  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
